Another Time
by CalliThaala
Summary: AU Sailor Moon story where the scouts get transported back to King Arthur's time.
1. Chapter 1

Another Time Chapter 1  
by Sailor Vega   
calli_thaala@yahoo.com  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
  
Non story stuff:   
Time frame: This takes place in an alternate time frame than the SM series. Why? Because I have only seen a few episodes from SM and SM R and SMS and nothing past there. The Outers may make an appearance, but don't flame me if I have them react in a way not normal to them. I have no idea how the Outers would act in this given situation (I've seen as many episodes with Outers as I have inners alone, but I don't want to mess their characters up.... They are my favs, and I would HATE to not do them justice!) Rini will play a part in this story: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Also, the scouts have all of their attacks because of some fluke in their time travel {or because I like to use them all! (^_^) } The scouts {and Darien} can all speak perfect English because of their scout and TM/ PE Powers {TM = Tuxedo Mask and PE = Prince Endymion, in case you didn't know} In the King Arthur time frame, this is right after Guinevere was brought to marry Arthur. In fact, that's where Lancelot and the others are going when they meet Serena in the beginning. I don't know what knights went on that scouting party, or what knights went to the various tournaments, so I just stuck some that I know of in there. Since I do not know Arthur and Guinevere's ages, I have made the Scouts and Guinevere 17, Arthur and Darien 23. If anyone knows the real ages of Gwen and Arthur at this time in their life, Please send this information my way. Thanks for reading this! All comments, flames, etc go to calli_thaala@yahoo.com So, without further ado, I present to you Another Time: Chapter 1  
  
Now on with the story!   
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
*denotes thought*  
{denotes action}  
"denotes speech"  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@} Pretty Page Break  
~~denotes specifics of scene change~~  
(denotes something the author says to YOU, my DEAR reader!)  
%%denotes flash back%%  
  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
~~THE WOODS~~  
  
Serena woke up and looked around * That's funny. I wonder why I am out here. * She suddenly became fully awake. *I'm in the middle of a forest! What am I doing out here? Is this some kind of trick? I'll bet it was Raye. Ooohhh she's gonna get it! * "RAYE! Raye, I KNOW you're out there! Come out, you've had your fun!" She waited for a minute "Raye? Amy? Mina? Lita? Come on, you guys! This isn't funny!" Then Serena made the realization that she was alone and this wasn't a trick. So Serena took the most mature action: she cried. Suddenly there was movement to her left. Serena jerked her head to see what it was and was greeted by a man in a suit of armor. They stared at one another a minute before Serena screamed. "It is all right. I will not hurt you." The man said in a French accent. "Who are you? And what are you doing in the forest crying?" Serena stared at him. It vaguely registered that he was speaking English. "I am fine." She said slowly in halting English. "Who are you?" The man asked again. "You speak with the same accent as some of the latest arrivals in the court of our great king. Were you in their party? Did you get separated from the others? The four ladies arrived just a few days ago..." He trailed off, realizing that she probably had no idea what he was talking about. "Who were they?" She asked. He hesitated for a moment before answering her. "There were four ladies, no guards. They were dressed in a similar fashion as you. They were asking about a lady named Serena and one named Serenity." He caught a look of recognition in her eyes. "Is that you?" He asked. Serena thought a minute, having realized that she was in the past. "Were they the ladies Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy?" She asked. The man nodded. She smiled a brilliant smile and hugged him. "Oh thank you! Now I can find my friends again! I was separated from them and I couldn't find my way back to them! I don't remember much of anything until I woke up this morning. Tell me, where are they now?" The man looked at her in surprise before answering. "They are at the king's court in Camelot." "CAMELOT?!!?!?!?!?!" Serena squeaked. The man nodded. "Oh how terrible my manners are!" Serena exclaimed. "I am Princess Serenity, but my friends all call me Serena. Could you please take me to see my friends? And do you have anything to eat? I am famished!" The man smiled. "I am Sir Lancelot du Lac. Yes, we will take you to Camelot. It is about an hours ride from here. I have some bread back where the others are." "Others?" Serena questioned. Lancelot nodded. "Yes, we were on our way to escort the lady Guinevere to his highness King Arthur, but I suppose we have room for another." He smiled and they started back towards the others. When they had gotten close to the others, Serena stopped him from advancing. "Please, wait a minute. I really should look more like a princess when greeting the others." She transformed into Princess Serenity. "Shall we continue?" He stood there for a minute staring at her, shook his head, then nodded. Serena laughed and took his arm. They walked out onto the road where they were greeted by a large escort of men. "So that's where you've been, Lance!" One of them exclaimed. Lancelot scowled at the man. "This is her highness Princess Serenity." The others stared at him. "So that's the girl those strange ones were looking for." "Strange ones?" Serena queried. The man nodded. "Aye. Those four ladies." Serena smiled, already having been told about the senshi. Lancelot mounted his horse, and then realized that Serena had no mount. "You can ride in the carriage with the lady Guinevere." He motioned to the carriage where a young face could be seen peeping out to view the new addition to the party. 'So that's Guinevere.' Serena thought. She smiled at the lady who quickly ducked back into the carriage. One of the knights helped Serena into the carriage and they started back toward Camelot. During the ride to Camelot, Serena and Guinevere became great friends, finding more in common than one would have thought.   
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
~~CASTLE, LADIES QUARTERS~~  
  
Raye paced back and forth in the ladies quarters, anxious about the arrival of the future queen. 'What am I so wound up about? It's not like she's gonna be my queen.' Raye sighed. It'd been 4 days since she and the other scouts had found themselves outside the gates of Camelot. She wondered how Serena was handling their sudden disappearance. 'She's probably crying for her dear Darien to come back to her...' Raye thought bitterly. "Raye!! They're HERE!" Raye stopped her pacing and looked over at the others. "Mina, stop jumping up and down. It's not like you've never seen Royalty before." Lita sighed. "Do you think that hunk Lancelot is coming back with them? He's SO dreamy!" Mina sighed happily in agreement while Amy and Raye exchanged an exasperated glance followed by a sigh. The four Senshi followed the throng of people crowding around the windows, trying to get a peak of their future queen. Mina grabbed Raye and Lita's arms and pointed to a young man beckoning to them. "Looks like Percival wants us to go down there! We'll get to see the famous Guinevere in person!" Raye sighed again and reluctantly followed her friends down to stand amongst the highest ranked lords and ladies. Percival smiled brightly at Mina and motioned for them to stand with him and some other knights. Raye watched the carriage carefully, anxious despite herself to see the famed Guinevere. Sir Lancelot dismounted and strode towards the king, Arthur. The two men exchanged a few words, then Arthur turned to the Senshi and beckoned them forward. This caused quite a bit of commotion among the other lords and ladies present. Arthur smiled at them when they arrived. "I hear your friend has become close to the Lady Guinevere. Shall we find out if this is her or an impostor?" At this Arthur beckoned for the carriage door to be opened. First out was Guinevere. She was a young girl, about their own age, Raye guessed, who closely resembled Serena. She had Serena's long blond hair, but wore it straight without adornment as opposed to Serena's odangos. Her eyes were almost of the same intensity of Serena's, but a slightly paler blue. She was very beautiful. Everyone present noticed this and mentioned it to their neighbor. Then the real surprise came. As Serena stepped out of the carriage, a collective gasp went up, and Raye noticed why. 'Why, those two could be twins!' she thought. Serena immediately saw her friends and ran to them. "Mina! Amy! Lita! Raye!" "Serena!" There was a group hug, and then, as one, the group noticed the silent eyes staring at them. Serena broke away from the group and walked back to Guinevere. Then, as loud as she could, she spoke.   
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
~~CARRIAGE/ COURT YARD~~  
  
Serena barely noticed the jarring stop of the carriage. In fact, she didn't realize that they had stopped until the door was opened and Guinevere exited. When she stepped out, she could hear the gasp that ran through the crowd. Then she saw them. "Mina! Amy! Lita! Raye!" She ran towards her friends. "Serena!" they shouted, enveloping her in a hug. She was the first to notice the silence. Serena turned and walked back to where her newest friend stood. Then, hardly realizing that she spoke aloud, she introduced them. "Everyone, this is my cousin, Lady Guinevere, and I am Princess Serenity." She noticed that everyone but the scouts broke in to applause and shouting. The scouts merely stood there, dumb struck.   
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
~~CASTLE, LADIES QUARTERS~~  
  
"COUSIN?!?!" Raye exploded. The new arrivals and the Scouts had retreated to the rooms given to Serena. Guinevere cowered behind Serena while the lunar princess took in full the Martian senshi's explosion. "Why yes, Raye. We discovered that her mother is Tranquility, my mother's sister. Doesn't that make us cousins?" Raye scowled. "And WHY didn't you tell us this before?!" "We didn't know until we met today. When was I supposed to tell you?" Raye pouted, knowing that for once, Serena was right. An uneasy quiet filled the room, broken only when the senshi of love spoke. "Did you guys see that hunk Lancelot? He's so dreamy!" Serena, Lita, and Guinevere, who had relaxed a little by now, all nodded in agreement. "Didn't we have this discussion a few hours ago?" Raye demanded. "You're just jealous because WE have taste in men." Serena smiled triumphantly at Raye, whose face promptly turned the color of her planet. Then it suddenly reverted back to normal. "Well then, miss lunar princess, if I have no taste and I liked Darien..." Now it was Serena's turn to turn red. "Darien?" asked a bewildered Guinevere. Serena nodded. "Maybe you've heard of him? Tall, dark, handsome, royalty..." She trailed off upon noticing the look the others were giving her. "Girl, you've got it BAD!" announced Mina. This sent the rest of the girls into fits of laughter. "I have heard of someone that fits that description, though." Guinevere said thoughtfully. "Only his name wasn't Darien. It was.... hmmmm.... I can't seem, to remember.... Endarmium? No, Endynium? No..." "Endymion?" Serena asked hopefully. Guinevere nodded. "That's it! I have heard of father calling him Darien, come to think of it." She noticed the hearts in Serena's eyes. "I'll warn you, though, he has no heart, and he breaks them by the millions. There's a story going around, gossip only mind you, about his heart having been broken by a maiden, and he swearing never to fall in love again. A pity, he has such a beautiful face." Serena frowned. "Did he name this girl?" Guinevere shook her head. "No, but rumor has it he's-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Your highnesses? The king would like to see you." Serena opened the door to see Lancelot standing there. She smiled and nodded her farewell to her companions. She laced her arm through one of his while Guinevere did the same. *If all my escorts are this handsome, maybe it's worth staying here!*   
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
~~CASTLE, LADIES QUARTERS (again)~~  
  
The room the two princesses just left had become silent once more. Lita scowled. "We should tell her that Darien's here! It seems so unfair not to." Raye snorted in contempt. "No. Definitely not. I mean, they broke up, so why should we tell her? Besides, if she and Gwen just went to see Arthur, then I'll bet they'll see him there. He has, after all, become quite popular, being both handsome and the heir to a 'foreign country' that no one but us has heard of yet. " Amy nodded in agreement. "I know!" Mina suddenly declared. "Let's go in there! We can watch Lancelot, I mean watch for Serena's reaction." Lita quickly agreed to this and the two of them hurried off down the hall, followed by the remaining reluctant senshi. As they drew nearer to the audience chamber, they could barely make out two familiar voices heatedly arguing about something. They paused just outside the entrance and waited to be announced. On one hand, they didn't have to wait long. On the other, they didn't exactly wait until being announced, either. Raye burst in when the sound of skin hitting skin resounded through the room.   
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
~~THRONE ROOM~~  
  
SLAP! Everyone in the room (or those who had managed to appear to ignore the argument) turned when the Princess of the Moon slapped the Prince of Earth. The only sound was that of breathing. Prince Endymion reached up and touched his face, already turning red where it had been slapped, and scowled at the girl before him. Never before had she slapped him. "Serena?!" came the exclamation from the senshi of fire. "What did he do to deserve that?" Serena tried to regain her composure and turned to face her friend. Raye was barely able to hear the whisper that was her reply. "I will explain as soon as we are out of here." She threw a glance at Darien. "The sooner the better."   
  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
Well, what do you think? send all comments, flames, ideas, etc to calli_thaala@yahoo.com Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Another Time Chapter 1  
by Sailor Vega   
calli_thaala@yahoo.com  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
  
Non story stuff:  
  
  
OK! I need to correct something from the beginning of the 1st chapter of this fanfic. You do NOT have to read any other story of mine because I am only writing two others, both of which are just begun! This takes place during the Sailor Moon R series when Rini is there. So just ignore what it said about some other fanfic I wrote... I wasn't in my head when I typed that part! Gomen! Oh, and Lancelot is 23 like Arthur and Darien, and the other knights are about the same age! Many of the ladies are about the girls age or a little older!  
OK! I know it's been a LONG time since I last wrote anything (other than that little Author's Notes.) so I felt compelled to write this. Actually, I got home today after a terrible Algebra II exam feeling inspired to write part of this story (stop giving me funny looks, Tenchi!) OK... back to what I was saying! Sorry it took so long to get this out and all. The following are accepted: questions, comments, flames, money, flowers, chocolates, candy.... *L* send all that stuff to calli_thaala@yahoo.com. So... here's the story! So, without further ado, I present to you Another Time: Chapter 2  
*denotes thought*  
{denotes action}  
"denotes speech"  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@} Pretty Page Break  
~~denotes specifics of scene change~~  
(denotes something the author says to YOU, my DEAR reader!)  
%%denotes flash back%%  
  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
~~SERENA'S ROOMS~~  
  
"Serena!" Raye exploded. "What did he do to deserve THAT?!" Serena winced at her friend's words, knowing there was no explanation that would placate the fiery-tempered girl before her. She instead, much to the others' surprise, merely hung her head, preparing for the barrage from Raye that would surely come. Raye, sensing this was a serious matter, did not attack her friend. With a look, she motioned the others, including Guinevere, to come with her and leave Serena to her thoughts. Once outside of Serena's chamber, Raye turned to Guinevere for an explanation. "OK, what happened back there?" she demanded to know. "This is NOT at all normal Serena behavior!" "Well," started Guinevere hesitantly, "it's a long story..." "And we've got the time, so spill it!" Lita snapped. Guinevere recoiled from this unexpected outburst by Lita, but began speaking. "Well, as you can guess, it started when we entered the throne room..."  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
%%FLASH BACK%%  
  
Serena and Guinevere waited outside the throne room, eager to hear what the king would tell them. Soon, but not soon enough it seemed, the large oak doors were opened, and they were announced. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Serenity of the Lunarian Kingdom, Lady Guinevere, and Sir Lancelot." Upon hearing these familiar words, Serena entered. It was amazing. The entire room seemed to glitter as if it were made of real gold. She could feel the spell that covered it's true look, but it was breath taking nonetheless. The curtains that hung along the walls were a beautiful, deep purple with gold tassels along the edges. The room was lit with many candles in gold holders that were secured to the wall, but seemed to float out as if to greet them. The floor was white stone which looked gold under the enchantment. There was a wide carpet of the same color as the curtains running from the doorway in which the trio stood to the throne, which it then circled. There were two areas off to the sides where ladies and lords might sit in and listen to the happenings of the kingdom. Behind the throne was an area where the knights stood as if at attention, ready to attend to their king's slightest whim. But by far the most remarkable part of the entire room was the throne itself. Made of pure gold and decorated with many precious stones, it was a true work of art. Any king, *or queen* Serena reminded herself, would die to sit in such a richly decorated throne room. She felt envious of Guinevere for getting that privilege, but the feeling quickly passed. As she was walking up the carpet, she noticed a very familiar person standing next to the king. (can we guess who THAT is?!) Serena froze in midstep, but quickly resumed her walk forward. At the appropriate distance, Serena stopped and turned her eyes away from the man who had caught her attention and focused back on King Arthur. He started out telling her and Guinevere how glad he was of their safe journey here, how glad he was Serena had been found, how glad he was that they were here... *I think he is glad about too many things!* Serena thought, and then had to fight to suppress a giggle. She tuned back in just in time to hear the king say "... and I am sure his highness, Prince Endymion here will be honored to show you around the castle." Serena looked at King Arthur with shock written clear across her face. "Princess, is there anything WRONG?" Darien asked, his voice full of condescending sarcasm. Serena turned to glare at Darien before addressing the king. "Your highness, if it is possible, might I have a different escort? This one {gesturing to Darien} and I don't get along at ALL." Many of the lords and ladies present started whispering among themselves, until finally the king raised his hand. "I will permit you to choose a different escort, but first you must give me a reason as to why Prince Endymion will not do." Serena hesitated before speaking again. "As I have mentioned, he and I don't get along..." She was interrupted by Darien, who came down and kissed her hand, much to her embarrassment. "Serenity and I were betrothed, your highness." he said, stunning the audience into silence. "But I took it upon myself to get the betrothal annulled. (can you do that?!) This is why her highness and I don't get along, your majesty." With that Darien turned and resumed his place beside the king. After a few moments of silence, Serena quietly spoke. "You never did tell me why..." It broke his heart to see her like this, but there wasn't a thing he could do about it, not if he wanted to keep her safe. "I don't care for you, Serenity. I never did. I did not want to be married to someone I could not love." Serena could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but denied to herself their existence. "Then why did you come all those times to visit? Why did we go riding and walking and all those things together? Why, if you didn't love me?!" Darien turned away slightly so he could not see her. "I never wanted to hurt you, highness. I was only doing those things because my parents expected me to. It's not as if I was doing them to break your heart or anything, though I guess it DID have that affect. But then again, what do you know? You are just a young, beautiful princess, nothing more, nothing less. You were tricked by your blindness to the obvious into believing we would fall in love. We never could love one another, you and I. We are too different. In your na•vetŽ you failed to notice that. You are as beautiful as a newly bloomed spring rose, but you, like that rose, will soon lose your beauty, and then nothing will be left but an empty shell. THAT is why, Princess, I chose NOT to marry you." Everyone in the throne room was shocked at the Prince's speech. Silently, Serena walked up to Darien, looked him in the eye for a moment, and then...  
  
%%END OF FLASH BACK%%  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
  
"... and then she slapped him... and you saw from there." Guinevere finished. No one spoke for a moment out of pure shock. Finally, Mina spoke softly. "I didn't know Darien had it in him to be so mean..." The others nodded their agreement. "What will we do about this?" Guinevere asked. "We cannot let this go! It must have been terrible for her to have been thus insulted! We MUST do SOMETHING!" (I love that line! I saw the new Star Wars movie twice already! I LOVE it when Queen Amidala says that! Er... Back to the story!) "Yeah!" exclaimed Lita, jumping up. "I'm gonna go pulverize him!" She started to leave, much to Guinevere's distress, but Amy reached out and grabbed Lita's arm. "Wait, Lita." Amy said. "There has to be a better way..." "There is." Raye stated. All eyes turned to her, eager to hear her solution to all of this. "Tell me, Guinevere, do not knights joust for the honor of ladies?" Guinevere smiled, seeing what Raye was thinking, and nodded. "Aye, they do." "And Guinevere, do you think Sir Lancelot would be willing to joust against Prince Endymion to preserve the most exquisite Serenity's blemished honor?" Guinevere's eyes sparkled. "Aye, I think he would!" "So Let's ask him!" Mina exclaimed, jumping up and darting out the door, followed closely by Lita. Raye, Amy, and Guinevere exchanged looks between themselves and got up to save Lancelot from the Jovian and Venetian ladies who moments ago departed from their presence.  
  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
Well, that's it for chapter 2! What do you think? Send all comments, flames, ideas, etc. to calli_thaala@yahoo.com Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 2.5

Another Time Chapter 2.5  
by Sailor Vega   
calli_thaala@yahoo.com  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
Non story stuff:   
  
  
I'm SO SORRY that I haven't written in so long! That last part (6) was supposed to have come out soon after X-mas, bur my Editor and HTML whiz Fifi was in JAPAN by the time I got around to contacting her.... sorry! I don't have much to say... spring break is coming up in about a week and a half, so I SHOULD get more writing done then... SHOULD being the key word... and so you guys know, I've been listening to TLC a lot recently so I'm really in the "No Scrubs allowed for Ser-chan" mode... *L* Well, that's all I've got to say! So, without further ado, I present to you Another Time: Chapter 2.5  
*denotes thought*  
{denotes action}  
"denotes speech"  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@} Pretty Page Break  
~~denotes specifics of scene change~~  
(denotes something the author says to YOU, my DEAR reader!)  
%%denotes flash back%%  
  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
~~CASTLE: COURT YARD~~  
  
The court yard bustled with life all around the lone figure standing near the center. He had been instructed in an anonymous note to arrive here at this time, but he could find no sign of the mystery writer. He was getting ready to leave when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Slowly Darien turned around to be greeted with the Soon-to-be-Queen Guinevere. Darien relaxed slightly, both relieved that it hadn't been one of the knights who had been giving him death looks the past week, and downcast because it wasn't his angel. He smiled charmingly at Gwin. "How may I be of service, milady?"  
Gwin scowled. "Enough with the pleasantries. The only reason I am here is to warn you."  
Darien raised an eyebrow. "Warn me? Of what?"  
Gwin sighed impatiently. "Of the upcoming challenge. Sir Lancelot was greatly offended by your utter lack of respect for my cousin and has decided to do something about it. He plans on challenging you to a duel for her honor. He is the best knight in the land, so it would be unwise to get yourself into a situation where you are competing against him. You have been warned." With that, Guinevere turned on her heal and strode away from the stunned Darien.  
*He would never challenge ME. That's ludicrous! I can imagine one of the younger, more brash knights doing so, but I never pictured Lancelot as having a death wish!* he thought smugly. Darien confidently strode back into the castle to return to his rooms, never betraying the doubt that was quietly seeping into his mind.  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}   
~~CASTLE: TRAINING GROUNDS~~  
(The Next Day)  
  
Darien viciously slashed at his opponent the next morning during practice. Luckily for his foe, they were using practice wooden swords. Normally, only the children or youngest knights-in-training used these, but something told the instructor that they should use these today, a fact the young man pitted against the angry prince was extremely grateful for. After a few moments, someone placed his hand on Darien's shoulder and pulled him away from his adversary. Darien reluctantly stopped, but the anger was rekindled when he saw who it was. "Yes, Lancelot? Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, being as cold and barely civil as he was capable of. (and we ALL know how well he does that!)  
The frenchman smiled. "Actually, Endymion, you can." Darien frowned at the familiarity with which Lancelot addressed him. After all, Darien considered himself well above Lancelot's station. The knight continued. "I believe you recently greatly wronged a young lady here at court." They were gathering a crowd. "I plan to right that wrong." He slowly slipped the glove off his left hand and slapped Darien across the face with it. "I hearby challenge thee to a duel for the honor of the virtuous lady called Princess Serenity. Dost thou accept the duel, or live in shame for the rest of your days?" Lancelot calmly slid the glove back over his hand and tried not to become in the least bit nervous over the look of utter loathing on the prince's face. There were a few cheers and jests among the other knights for a moment, but everything quieted down, everyone eagerly awaiting Darien's response. Darien slowly nodded his head, causing the group to let out the breath it didn't realize it was holding. Lancelot curtly nodded his own head and turned to leave, but was halted by the other's voice.  
"One condition." Lancelot turned back, one eyebrow raised in interest. "Serena is not to hear of this, understood?" Lance smiled at Darien's condition and nodded, accepting it. The challenge had been offered and accepted. The prize was Serena's heart.  
  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@} Well, that's it for chapter 2.5! This part goes out to those of you who asked for the scene where Lance challenged Dar. Sorry it's so short! So, what do you think of it? Keep it? Change it? Throw the whole thing out and start over? It's all up to you! PLEASE tell me what you want to read! Send all comments, flames, ideas, etc. to calli_thaala@yahoo.com or sailah_vega@hotmail.com Oh, you probably know this already, but FANFIC AUTHORS LIVE OFF MAIL! MAIL ME (AND ANY OTHER AUTHOR YOU'VE READ!) It shows that we are appreciated and it REALLY means a lot to us! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 3

Another Time Chapter 1  
by Sailor Vega   
calli_thaala@yahoo.com  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
Non story stuff:  
Non story stuff:   
  
  
GUESS WHO! Yes, it is I, the ever elusive SAILOR VEGA! *dum dum DUM* Sorry I haven't written in so long, but I wasn't sure which direction to take the story... As I explained in the Author's Notes, I am in the process of moving (VERY slow and VERY tedious!) which is why I haven't been able to write more. But today my guilty conscience wouldn't let me NOT write more. Guess What! I just brought the big Mythology thing to this house (yep, STILL moving!) so I'll have a LOT more names of knights and ladies at my disposal. (NOT that I will probably use them.... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!) Sorry... Too much time around Mikey... Oh, and I made up who Lancelot's parents are. In this Version, Morgana la Fey/ Lady Morgana is Arthur's half sister, and Lady Morgause is his aunt (Lady Igrane's sister.) Oh, and the scenes with the main scouts minus Serena and plus Lancelot are comic relief (sorta... I'm not too good at that... Gomen!) So, without further ado, I present to you Another Time: Chapter 3  
*denotes thought*  
{denotes action}  
"denotes speech"  
~~denotes scene change~~  
(denotes something the author says to YOU, my DEAR reader!)  
%%denotes flash back%%  
  
~~CARRIAGE RIDE TO LONDON~~  
  
Serena sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time this trip. It had been roughly a week and a half since she slapped Darien. She winced at the memory. But, she told herself, he deserved it. He did, after all, completely and totally humiliate her in front of EVERYONE. Thank Selene that everyone had been understanding, especially the ladies of the court. Serena closed her eyes for a moment and waited for the rhythm of the journey lull her to sleep. As soon as it was evident that she would not sleep for now, she turned to talk to Gwin about the upcoming tournament. As she tried to ignore him, Darien watched her from across the carriage, studying each and everyone of her features. He couldn't believe he'd been so cruel to her. And, to make matters worse (for him anyway), Serena had been avoiding him ever since the a fore mentioned event occurred. He silently cursed his dreams for making him treat her like he did. *Oh, so now it's not your fault at all?* a little voice in the back of his head mocked. * The dreams said to stay away or she will be hurt. But can't you see? She IS hurting! If you hadn't been so sure of yourself, so full of it, she might have forgiven you by now and been in your arms again. But NOOOOOO! You HAD to push her away, didn't you? AND, to add insult to injury, you had to embarrass her in front of her cousin and the king! Some protector YOU are!* Darien ignored his thoughts as best he could and started up a conversation with Arthur. "He plans to do WHAT!?" Darien jerked his head towards Serena at her outburst. Guinevere simply smiled and said, "It's true! I swear it! Mina told me, who heard this from Sir Percival who heard this from Sir Tristam who heard it from Sir Lancelot himself, that Sir Lancelot is going to challenge Prince Endymion at the tournament!" Every eye in the carriage was on Guinevere now, though she was only aware of Serena's. "Oh, and HERE'S the kicker! Sir Lancelot is going to challenge him to DEFEND YOUR HONOR!" Guinevere sat back with a triumphant smile on her face while the others stared at her, each for their own reasons. Arthur and Darien were in shock at the news, as was Serena, but Serena was also terrified at it. "Oh no! This can't be happening! Please, Selene, PLEASE let this not be true!" Guinevere frowned in confusion. "But I thought you would be overjoyed at the news! After all, It shows that you are very respected among the knights! And," she looked around conspiratorially, "Rumor has it he isn't just doing it because it is the right thing for a knight to do!" Guinevere grinned, but Serena frowned more. "What ARE you talking about, Gwin?" Guinevere laughed. "Don't tell me you haven't seen the looks he gives you! Every lady in the court is jealous! *Laughs* Mina says he definitely likes you a TON and you may as well be courted by him! Isn't that exciting?" Darien smirked, causing everyone to look to him. He spoke with the same condescending tone as before. "Yeah, right. Meatball Head is going to be courted by *in a fake French accent* Sir Lancelot du Lac himself. Milady, may I have this dance? *smirks again, drops the accent* Serena, you KNOW you can't be courted by the likes of HIM!" "And why not?" Serena demanded. "He is WAY more gentlemanly than the likes of YOU!" Darien frowned momentarily before plastering the smirk back on his face. "My poor, pretty, empty-headed Meatball Head. *shakes his head* In case you have forgotten, it is your duty as heiress to the throne of the Lunarian kingdom to marry royalty., and that is something that HE most certainly is NOT!" Darien sat back in his seat and grinned triumphantly, causing Serena to scowl even more. Serena was about to answer Darien, but was interrupted by Guinevere's laughter. "What's so funny?!" Serena demanded to know. Guinevere shrugged and smiled. "Nothing, other than the fact that his mother was one of the priestesses of Avalon, Vivien, Arthur's aunt's friend, and his father was King Ban of Brittany. *grins* THEREFORE it is totally acceptable for him to court Serena." Guinevere finished this and looked right at Darien with a grin on her face. Darien merely huffed and looked out the window, willing the carriage ride to pass quickly and uneventfully.  
  
~~OUTSIDE THE CARRIAGE~~  
Raye sighed exasperatedly. "Why me?" she asked. "Why must I put up with those two *motioning to Lita and Mina* gossiping and flirting with Sir Lancelot? I have to put up with so much from those two! I am such a -" "-such a martyr!" Amy tiredly finished for her, eliciting a guilty look from Raye. "It is strange that Serena never before now mentioned that Guinevere was her cousin." Amy remarked after a short period of silence. "I mean, you would think she knows who her aunts and cousins are, at least. *frowns* unless this is an alternate time line..." Raye grinned. "Well of COURSE Serena didn't know it! I mean, what do you expect from Meatball Head?" Amy tiredly shook her head at Raye. "You should be kinder to her, Raye." She gently said. "Serena is very sensitive, and she tries, she really does." "I know, I know... It just doesn't seem like it some times." *MOST of the time* she added mentally. Amy just shook her head and sighed, going back to wondering about how they got there. "Well at least _I_ have my head squarely on my shoulders I mean, can you imagine mooning over someone that doesn't even want to go out with you? It's just so... so... disgusting!" (YES, those puns were intended {MOONing..... someone who doesn't WANT YOU I.E. her and Darien.....} oh well, forget it...) The a fore mentioned scouts of Love and Thunder were, indeed, shamelessly flirting with Sir Lancelot. "You're so strong!" giggles Mina. "I LOVE strong guys! *batting her eyes*" "Me too!" exclaimed Lita. "Especially ones that stand up for their friends! You know, we DO have a LOT in common!" Lancelot just rolled his eyes at this comment, as he had been for the past hour and a half since they set out that morning. *Why did _I_ get stuck with them?* his brain silently asked him. *Because you're nice, kind, considerate, and they are his Angel Serenity's friends* Finally he decided he could put up with The Flirts, as he deemed them, and possibly get some information about the Angel Serenity that they defend. With this thought he set about casually listening to the chattering of the girls and day dreaming about his Serenity.  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 3! Sorry there's so little to it, but I was thinking of maybe adding a 2B at a later date to show when Lancelot actually challenged Darien. This is just to tide you guys over for a while. What do you think? Send all comments, flames, ideas, etc. to calli_thaala@yahoo.com Oh, you probably know this already, but FANFIC AUTHORS LIVE OFF MAIL! MAIL ME (AND ANY OTHER AUTHOR YOU'VE READ!) It shows that we are appreciated and it REALLY means a lot to us! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 4

Another Time Chapter 1  
by Sailor Vega   
calli_thaala@yahoo.com  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
Non story stuff:  
Non story stuff:   
  
  
GUESS WHO! Yes, it is I, the ever elusive SAILOR VEGA! *dum dum DUM* GUESS WHAT! I'm STILL moving! I think these ANs will be short 'cause noone really reads them, do you? ALERT: I am messing with the parentage of some of the knights, like I KNOW Galahad's dad is Lancelot, but it wouldn't work into the story, comprende? Thanks for understanding! Oh, I want to say HI! and THANKS to those of you who have mailed me, and THANKS FOR THE HELP FIFI! *HUG* GO READ HER STUFF! It's awesome! AWESOME SONG ALERT! AWESOME SONG ALERT! "Sometimes" by Sugar Ray b/c it say something about a song from ANOTHER TIME, and I was working on part three when I first heard it, and I got so excited, I flipped! Honest! NEways, mail me about any songs with any mentions of this fic's title! TY! OH! WARNING: MILD LANGUAGE IN THIS PART (nothing above a PG I think) So, without further ado, I present to you Another Time: Chapter 4  
*denotes thought*  
{denotes action}  
"denotes speech"  
~~denotes scene change~~  
(denotes something the author says to YOU, my DEAR reader!)  
%%denotes flash back%%  
  
~~TOURNAMENT AT LONDON~~ (week two or so, in a field away from the fighting.)  
  
"SERENA!!!" yelled a familiar voice, Serena whirled around to see a beautiful young woman heading towards her. "Elaine! How are you?" Serena answered as the two met. "As well as can be expected, under the circumstances..." Elaine trailed off and looked down. Last week Elaine's husband, a knight like Lancelot, had fallen in the tournament and died a few days later of his wounds, leaving Elaine to try to support herself and her son, young Galahad. Serena gave her friend a hug, and tried to console her, but was interrupted by two of the court gossips, Lady Hera and Lady Niobe, clicking their tongues. " You should stay away from her, highness, for she is obviously cursed." Lady Niobe declared. "Oh yes," said Lady Hera. "For it is well known that a lady who looses her husband is being punished for some evil deed she did. In fact," Lady Hera leaned closer to Serena in a conspiritory fashion. "It has been said that she is already lusting after your Sir Lancelot.!" She shakes her head in disgust. "So WHY you would want to stay around her is beyond me. It could be VERY damaging to your reputation, highness!" With that, Lady Hera and Lady Niobe continued on their way, content that they had sewn some seeds of mischief between the two friends. "It's all lies, Serena! Honest! I am not going after Sir Lancelot! I-" Serena cut Elaine off by raising her hand. "First off, Elaine, I learned the day after I arrived not to listen to those two. Secondly, Lance is not mine. We're just good friends." Serena and Elaine smiled at eachother, and were about to go find somewhere to rest when Sir Percival ran over to them, looking very anxious. "Mi'lady!" He said, speaking to Serena. "Mi'lady, Lady Mina has bade me come and alert you of what shall presently occur!" Serena looked at him strangely, before translating it to mean 'Something big's gonna happen soon.' "Well, what is it?" she asked, slightly impatient. Percival started speaking again in the same rushed tones. "His Royal Highness Sir Lancelot has challenged His Royal Highness Sir Endymion to a duel! And Sir Endymion accepted!" Serena stared at him with a blank look on her face, before running in several directions "Where?!" Percival pointed off towards the most highly populated area of the tournament where two men could be heard shouting at one another. Serena took off, with Percival and Elaine hot on her tail.  
  
~~THE JOUST~~  
  
Serena quickly ran over to the area in which Darien and Lancelot were preparing to fight. She tried to get up to where Arthur was, but the guards wouldn't let her. Finally, Arthur caught sight of her and she was allowed up. She quickly scanned and located the scouts at strategic points along the border. ready to enter in the event the duel got too out of hand. She anxiously awaited as Arthur and the two combatants discussed the prize(s) of the duel. Surprisingly quickly, they agreed on the prize and shook hands on it. Then the two went to put their armor on. As soon as they had, they rode up to Arthur and saluted him. Arthur acknowledged them with a nod, then prepared to announce the fight. He cleared his throat and held up his hand, waiting merely moments for the crowd to quiet. Then Arthur spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We have today for our enjoyment a battle of great skill. Sir Lancelot has Challenged Sir Endymion, who has accepted!" "What's the prize?" someone in the crowd yelled, causing laughter from those around him. Arthur reached back and took Serena's hand, causing her to come forward so all could see her. "The prize," Arthur began, glancing worriedly at Serena. "Is the hand in marriage of Her Royal Highness, Princess Serenity!" At this announcement, the crowd went wild and immediately began placing bets on the winner. Serena, in shock, took a few steps back and unwittingly sat in Arthur's throne. A guard was about to remove her, but Arthur signaled for him to let her be. He just sat in the seat that had been designated for Serena. Darien and Lancelot were ready, and waiting the signal. Guinevere poked Serena and motioned for her to drop her handkerchief, as was expected. Serena numbly did as she was prodded to do, a million thoughts flying through her head, many of them ways to kill the combatants. She dropped the handkerchief and the two knights were on their way. Everyone cheered with excitement except for Serena. She cringed as spears met shields and both knights were knocked off their mounts. Much to her relief, they both stood up, but her relief soon changed to horror as both drew their swords. She burried her head in Guinevere's shoulder, remembering the fate of her friend Elaine's husband. 'Please, Selene, let them both survive! I don't want either to be hurt!' Worriedly, Guinevere wrapped her arms around her cousin and let her sob into her shoulder. Guinevere watched the battle, quickly fascinated by the speed and skill of both combatants. She knew how scary it was for Serena to have her fate held in the hands of the winner of a fight. Her younger sister had thus been promised and the combatants killed one another, and her sister was banished out of fear that she was cursed for some reason. Guinevere hoped the same would not happen to Serena. Soon a new sound was heard, one which only the scouts and Darien had heard before. It was evil laughter. (Remember, this is from Sailor Moon R, so it has to be one of those villians...) All looked around for the voice, which was soon discovered to be floating above the battlefield. "RUBEUS!!" Serena screamed in horror, then promptly struggled against those around her to go out to the field. She ended up jumping over the railing separating her and other royals from the combatants. As soon as she did this, the fighting stopped, and only a few murmers could be heard. Serena marched right up to Rubeus, flanked by the scouts, and glared at him. "What the HELL do you think you are doing here?!" All were surprised by the venom in Darien's voice. "Stay away, Rubeus! Rini is not here! You have no reason to be here, so go away!" everyone but the scouts watched this exchange with confusion obvious on their faces. Serena put a hand on Darien's arm, keeping him from saying anything. Rubeus, on the other hand, was not thus restrained and started laughing. "Foolish boy! The Rabbit is here! You cannot hide her for long." He turned, noticing Serena (in her Serenity form) and his eyes widened. "Highness..." he whispered, then a very malicious smile graced his face. "Prince Diamond will be most interested in this development!" With that, he disappeared, leaving everyone confused. Arthur declared the tournament over for the day and everyone headed back to where they were staying. On the way there, the scouts and Darien told Arthur, the knights, and Guinevere, everything from their past, having decided it probably couldn't hurt. Soon the carriage was stopped, and a lesser knight knocked on the carriage door. Arthur and he talked for a moment before telling everyone to get out. As soon as they did, a bundle of pink hair and school fuku bolted into Serena's arms "MOMMY!!!!" the little girl exclaimed, starting to cry. Everyone stared at her a moment before Mina exclaimed "RINI?!" and promptly fainted.  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 4! You didn't SERIOUSLY think I'd let Darien and Lance beat the crap outta one another, did you? Well, at least not yet *EG* I'm still thinking of maybe adding a 2b at a later date to show when Lancelot actually challenged Darien. What do you think? It's all up to you! PLEASE tell me what you want to read! Send all comments, flames, ideas, etc. to calli_thaala@yahoo.com or sailah_vega@hotmail.com Oh, you probably know this already, but FANFIC AUTHORS LIVE OFF MAIL! MAIL ME (AND ANY OTHER AUTHOR YOU'VE READ!) It shows that we are appreciated and it REALLY means a lot to us! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 5

Another Time Chapter 5  
by Sailor Vega   
calli_thaala@yahoo.com  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
Non story stuff:   
  
  
OK, see I was sitting down to write more to this 'fic, but some of the droids kidnapped me saying they didn't like how I portrayed Rubeus, so they were keeping me away from my computer. Then when they released me they planted ideas into my teachers' heads to give me lots and lots of homework so that I wouldn't be able to write anything, 'cept that sonnet called "Hopes of a Protector" which I wrote about Sailor Moon 'cause I was feeling so guilty about not having written anything. In fact, it's been on my mind so much I used a couple of Japanese words in my English essay and got points taken off. OH! AND I am not supposed to be on-line for 6 weeks (I asked Fifi to tell you guys, so this is supposed to be just a reminder...) therefore I won't be posting much (not that I usually do...) sorry to all you fans! (if there are any?) OK, OK, I'll stop rambling off my excuses! Sorry! Just a note, this is from season R (duh) the Rini arc (again, duh) while Rubeus is in charge of the 20th century operation (duh once more) and finally, this is BEFORE Rini knows who everyone is, got it? That means she doesn't know Serena is Princess Serenity OR Sailor Moon. Ditto for the other scouts and Darien and their alter egos. OH! I saw today (for the first time) The episode "Emerald Takes Over" and I must say, it was excellent! One of the best ones I've ever seen! The plot was wonderful, and Darien had a BIG part! *silly grin on her face* Oh, and do read that sonnet I mentioned and tell me if it (and this) are any good and E-MAIL ME AND ANY OTHER AUTHORS YOU'VE READ RECENTLY. Thanks! Oh, and kudos again to Fifi for helping me with everything! *HUG* So, without further ado, I present to you Another Time: Chapter 5  
*denotes thought*  
{denotes action}  
"denotes speech"  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@} Pretty Page Break  
~~denotes specifics of scene change~~  
(denotes something the author says to YOU, my DEAR reader!)  
%%denotes flash back%%  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
~~CARRIAGE RIDE BACK TO LOCAL LORD'S CASTLE~~   
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
"RINI?!" Serena exclaimed, oblivious to her friend's momentary state of unconsciousness. "What are you doing here?" "Oh Mommy!" the little girl sobbed. "I was so afraid! I hated it in the past! The only good part was Darien! I hated living with that Meatball-Head! She's so mean! I missed you so much! don't make me ever go back!" With this outburst, Rini hugged her "Mommy" and sighed contentedly. Everyone else stood there in shock for a moment before Lita spoke up. "So, Serena, is there something you've been hiding from us? *wink wink nudge nudge*" Serena glared at Lita and was about to say something but was stopped by the small child's gasp "S-Serena!? NO! It can't be! But, but you look just like Mommy!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Mommy!" With that final outburst the little girl ran out into the woods. "Rini, no!" Serena called, but it was too late. She started to run after the girl, but a hand reached out to stop her. "No," stated Darien quietly, yet firmly. "I will go after her. You stay here where the others can watch you. It may be a trap." Serena pulled away and glared at him. "How DARE you tell me what to do? I am my own person and may do as I please. Mina, Lita, you guys go off to the left. Amy, Raye, to the right. Lance and I will go straight. Anyone else willing to help may come along." Several of the knights seemed less than pleased at the idea of being told what to do by a Lady, but complied none the less. Darien attached himself to Serena's party under the pretense of keeping an eye out for her safety, but in reality he just wanted to keep an eye on her and Lancelot and make sure they didn't say - or do - anything. As soon as the parties were arranged (there were several besides the ones with the scouts in the end) everyone but the few knights guarding the carriage started out to find the small child lost in the woods.  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
~~GROUP ONE~~  
(Princess Mina, Princess Lita, Sir Percival, Sir Gaheris, Lady Vivian, Sir Kay, Lady Sabrina, Sir Pelleas, Lady NimŸe, Sir Bryan, Sir Gareth, Lady Flora, Sir Bors, Sir Lionel, Daguenet, Lady Eva, Lady Morgana, King Lot and several other knights and ladies)  
"I wanted to be in Lancelot's group!" whined Mina, much to the displeasure of everyone else present. "He's SO FINE!" "I know! Did you see how strong he is?" agreed Lita. They soon realized that they were rather loudly proclaiming their feelings, even though it was obvious that his heart belonged to their friend. At the scandalous looks some of the ladies were shooting them they stopped chattering and had the grace to blush. Soon Lita got angry at these self-righteous women and exclaimed, "You can't tell me you've never thought of him!" Several of the women blushed and looked away, some attempted to deny it, and others simply gaped at the gall of this Sailor Scout. After a little more of the scouts' whining, Percival spoke up, "Ah, Ladies, it may not be a great idea to be expressing your ideas with such volume. The little child is still out here and we need to find her soon..." He trailed off when the scouts nodded. They continued on their way for a bit until they heard a distant scream.  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
~~GROUP TWO~~  
(Princess Amy, Princess Raye, Sir Gawain, Lady Elaine, Sir Caradoc, Sir Uwaine, Sir Bedivere, Lady Clymene, Sir Agrivain, Sir Gaharet, Princess Kassandra, Sir Galen, Taliesin, Sir Geraint, Sir Bedwyr, and several other knights and ladies)  
"The appearance of both Rubeus and Rini would suggest a larger rip in the space-time continuum than we had previously postulated. Either we caused that modification, or something else has happened which further altered this dimension..." Amy trailed off when she noticed everyone else gaping at her as if she had grown a third head. She blushed slightly and then turned to Raye and spoke, whispering. "But what worries me the most is what if WE caused the alteration of this realm and are therefore responsible for this whole fiasco? Do you know what that means!" "Considering I don't know WHAT the heck you just said, no." answered the senshi or fire. Amy just turned even more crimson. She then continued to whisper to Raye, "But have you not also noticed the surprising number of people whose names are a mythological reference? And some of them are eerily so, such as Hector and Kassandra and Andromache. I wonder...." Amy got out her computer and quickly typed something, then waited until a beep is heard. "Ah ha! I hate to say it, but this does not look good..." "What doesn't?" Raye demanded. "Well, it seems that-" Amy was cut off by a distant scream.  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
~~GROUP THREE~~  
(Princess Serena, Queen Guinevere, Sir Lancelot, Prince Darien, King Arthur, Lady Niobe, Prince Hector, Lady Hera, Sir Lucan, Merlin, Lady Helen, Sir Lamerocke, Sir Saffire, Lord Aeneas, Lady Andromache, Sir Tristram, Sir Palamedes, and several other knights and ladies)  
Serena sighed contentedly and looked about. The leaves were such a beautiful vibrant green color, and the flowers were of such a divine hue that it made her wonder if this wasn't heaven. She sighed contentedly again and, not looking where she was going, tripped over a root, right into Darien's arms. "Watch it, Meatball-head! You might hurt someone one of these days!" Serena scowled at him, straightened her gown out, brushing dust off, and muttered "Thank you SO much for worrying about my personal safety. You are TRULY a caring soul!" They continued in silence for a while, both Lancelot and Darien stealing glances at Serena, which was NOT missed by Gwen, Hera, or Niobe. The latter two noted this and remarked upon it to their neighbors. Then they came up to Serena and Hera spoke first, "My dear Princess! Me thinks you have gained the attention of the two most desired lords of the court! But remember, you must pick one, and it is not kind to keep them stringing along, darling. Make your choice, and be quick about it, 'else word gets out that you acknowledge the claim of both." With this Hera went off to flirt with Darien. Serena scowled, but stopped when she realized the merit in the other woman's words. She sighed yet again, but this time from unhappiness. Guinevere was about to speak to her when the ear-shattering scream of a young child in danger was heard near by.  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
"RINI!" Serena and Darien exclaimed at the same time and ran in the direction of the noise, Serena calling out her transformation and Darien mentally doing the same. After a few moments, they came to a clearing. At first glance, they saw nothing, but soon they heard Rubeus's evil laughter, and looked up. He was floating about ten feet up in the air and holding Rini by her foot upside down, ready to drop her at any instant. Soon the other scouts joined them, having transformed on the way. "Release the child this INSTANT!" Sailor Moon demanded, glaring at her foe, who just laughed. "Ah, Sailor Moon. How delightful of you to join us! But are you sure you want me to RELEASE the child?" He let his grip on the child slip a little, eliciting yet another scream of terror from the frightened child in his grasp. "Or would you rather bargain for the Rabbit's life?" Sailor Moon was about to speak, when Tuxedo Mask stopped her. "We will listen to your request, Rubeus, but I cannot ensure that you will come out of this, er, bargain alive." For a moment the two stared at one another, and finally Rubeus tightened his grip on Rini. "Here is my demand." "Only one?" muttered Sailor Jupiter, which only got her angry glares from the others. "Yes, Sailor Brat, only one. I believe you have something- or should I say someone?- in your party that his highness has GREAT interest in. Turn her over to me now, and you will get the child back, unharmed." He smiled. "I promise." After a moment of silence, Sailor Mars finally ventured, "Who is it you want?" Rubeus laughed. "Pitiful child! Don't you know?! Now turn over the Princess and the child will be safe. If you refuse..." he let Rini slip in his grip again. Tuxedo Mask was about to answer Rubeus when Sailor Moon stepped forward. "Here I am. Now release the child." Rubeus took one good look at Sailor Moon and laughed. "YOU? The MOON PRINCESS?! HA! That'll be the day! Seriously though, now that I have had a good laugh about this, turn her over." He crossed his arms, still holding Rini by the one foot and waited. "I AM the princess! I'll prove it to you!" "Serena! NO!" Sailor Moon, not heeding Tuxedo Mask's outburst, proceeded to become the princess once again. Rubeus was so startled he dropped Rini, who was recovered by Mina's Love Chain. "Very well, princess. We had a deal. Come with me." Rubeus tried to grab Serena's arm, but she was pulled away by the now Prince Endymion. "Over my dead body!" Darien shouted, angry at the presumptuousness of his foe. "Ho ho! So the little prince has a backbone after all! I will take care of you first, and then take the princess to Prince Diamond!" Something on Rubeus's outfit beeped, causing Rubeus to let out a string of expletives Rini should never have heard. "Well, it seems I must depart now. So don't worry, little prince, I won't take your princess. For now, at least." He smirked. "But trust me, I WILL be back!" With this, Rubeus disappeared. Everyone began congratulating one another on a job well done when Rini started to speak. "S-Serena's Sailor Moon? And the Moon Princess? A- and Darien's Tuxedo Mask? And the Prince of Earth? And Ami, Mina, Raye, and Lita are the other scouts?" Everyone turned and looked at the small child, each regretting something they said or did that could have given away their identities. Finally, Serena spoke. "Yes, Rini, we are. I'm sorry for having to deceive you, but it was to keep you safe..." She trailed off and looked down. Lancelot came over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder which caused her to look up and smile at him. It ALSO caused Darien to turn several shades of green. Mina noticed this, and whispered to Lita, "I guess that's where they get the saying: Green with envoy!" Lita slapped her forehead and sighed. "It's envy, Mina. Envy." "What I'd like to know is who this 'Prince Diamond' is! And what he wants with Serena. If he sent Rubeus and those sisters, then I'd like to..." Raye exclaimed and pounded her fist into her other hand. The others nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone was silent for a moment, then Raye turned to Amy and asked, "Weren't you gonna tell me something earlier about some temporal shift or something?" Amy nodded and started speaking. "As soon as we arrived in this time, I hypothesized that we had created an ephemeral rip in the space-time continuum. Now, however, it seems that the disturbance we instigated had, in fact, a more sustaining effect than I had previously speculated. Have you noticed all of the people with mythological namesakes? Well, it appears that they were NOT named after those well-known human beings, but rather ARE those very individuals. You see, I believe the laceration we contrived in the space-time continuum not only influenced our time and this one, but others as well. Isn't this formidable?" Everyone stared at her with blank looks on their faces when Rini finally spoke. "She means you guys screwed it up a lot when you time traveled without one of Puu's keys." Everyone now turned to stare at Rini, and everyone would have spoken at once, had Serena not held up her hand to stop them. She kneeled in front of the little girl and asked, "Rini, who is Puu? And what do you know about time travel?" Rini was silent for a moment, trying to tell if Serena was joking or not. "Puu is Sailor Pluto." She ignored the gasps of the other scouts and continued. "She gave me my key which allowed me to go to the past, no, future now, no... argh! YOUR time! I didn't want to, but I had to save Mommy! Then I suddenly came here!" She crossed her arms and tried to prevent the tears from coming to her eyes and spilling over. Serena enveloped the child in a hug, picked her up, and silently signaled for the others to return to the carriage. Then she turned and headed back herself.  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
Well, that's it for chapter 5! I enjoyed writing this, especially Amy's part! (Thank you Thesaurus!) I'm still thinking of maybe adding a 2b at a later date to show when Lancelot actually challenged Darien. What do you think? It's all up to you! PLEASE tell me what you want to read! Send all comments, flames, ideas, etc. to calli_thaala@yahoo.com or sailah_vega@hotmail.com Oh, you probably know this already, but FANFIC AUTHORS LIVE OFF MAIL! MAIL ME (AND ANY OTHER AUTHOR YOU'VE READ!) It shows that we are appreciated and it REALLY means a lot to us! Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 6

Another Time Chapter 6  
by Sailor Vega   
calli_thaala@yahoo.com  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
Non story stuff:   
  
  
YAY! School's out for Christmas Holiday! Mother thinks I have a self esteem problem 'cause I didn't ask for anything for Christmas, but how do I tell her I want Mamo-chan? *sighs* Life's SO complicated at times! I don't really have much to say, so I shall soon start the chapter. BTW, Arthur and Gwin were married shortly before that disastrous tournament, kay? And this part has a situation children probably should not see, and a bit of language, so I guess this is a PG to PG-13 OH! E-MAIL ME AND ANY OTHER AUTHORS YOU'VE READ RECENTLY. Thanks! Oh, and kudos once again to Fifi for helping me with everything! *HUG* OH! a belated MERRY CHRISTMAS! and HAPPY NEW YEAR! *wide grin* So, without further ado, I present to you Another Time: Chapter 6  
*denotes thought*  
{denotes action}  
"denotes speech"  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@} Pretty Page Break  
~~denotes specifics of scene change~~  
(denotes something the author says to YOU, my DEAR reader!)  
%%denotes flash back%%  
  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
~~CARRIAGE~~  
  
Soon Serena and the others made it back to the carriage. Lancelot, much to Darien's displeasure, held out his hand to assist Serena in getting into the carriage. Rini was then handed up to Serena's waiting arms. The child whimpered, then snuggled into the warm embrace. Arthur helped Guinevere up and then he and Darien joined the ladies in the carriage. "The poor dear." Guinevere said, stroking Rini's hair. "She's been through so much." "I know, Gwin. *sigh* I know. I just wish there was some way we could better protect her." Serena sighed once more and looked out the carriage window. Everyone settled into a comfortable silence for the duration of the return ride.  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}   
~~THE INN, LADIES QUARTERS~~  
  
Serena quietly laid Rini down on her bed and tucked her in. It was only 7 or so, she judged from the sky, but the little girl had a very trying day. *I wonder what this Prince Diamond wants with me. I hope I can get this fighting stopped. All I've ever wanted is to be normal. I wish I were home. {sigh} I wonder how Molly is...* Guinevere entered, interrupting her friend's thoughts. "Why don't we go and rejoin the men? We can get dinner..." She didn't have to say anything more after that to get Serena moving. Soon the Lunarian princess had pulled her cousin towards the more highly populated part of the inn. Serena stopped to compose herself and entered, Guinevere following her. The pair received many appreciative glances from the assorted men gathered as they walked towards the others in their party. Once they got there, they greeted their companions. Arthur stood up and gave Guinevere a kiss on the cheek, causing several of the male residents there to grumble. It didn't go unnoticed, however, that Serena was left unclaimed. The ladies were seated and soon a sumptuous feast was laid out before them. Everyone had more to eat - and drink - than was really necessary. People began retiring to their chambers at around ten that night, and soon only a handful of people remained. Gwin, Serena, and Mina were locked in a hushed conversation about which was the cutest knight/lord/king. Every now and then one of them would exclaim something, causing the others to giggle. Darien was attempting to carry on a conversation with Percival, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the stunning picture his princess made sitting there chatting with her friends. Lancelot and Arthur were discussing the finer points of a siege battle that took place recently. Soon Serena pled fatigue and went off to find her room. Everyone else was either too tipsy or to engrossed in their conversation to notice that she had gone off in the wrong direction. This was not, however, missed by one of the miscreants in the room. He silently got up and followed her. Soon Serena realized something. *Oh great. I'm lost.* She looked around for a moment and sighed, leaning against a wall. "Lost?" a voice asked, innocently enough. Serena whirled around to confront the voice. She was staring straight into someone's chest. "Um, sir," she tried to back up, but was against the wall. "Sir, could you kindly point me in the um, the um, direction of the um, the main section of the inn?" She was starting to get very nervous, especially once she saw the wicked glint in his eyes. "Now why would I want to do that, my pretty, when I can have you right here?" Serena's eyes widened and she tried to escape, but to no avail. After a few moments, a new voice was heard. "Get your damn hands off her!" Serena looked up, and practically fainted with relief to see Lancelot there. "Why don't you just turn around little man and pretend you never saw us? Or would you like to join in the fun?" her attacker asked with a lecherous grin. This only made the knight angrier. He swiftly closed the distance between himself and the assailant and slammed the man against the wall. "I said leave her alone!" He repeated his previous action until the man could no longer stand up alone, then dropped him to the floor. He moved to draw his sword, but Serena motioned to prevent him from further harming the man. Lancelot nodded, but drew his sword anyways, pointing it at the other's face. "I would kill you, but there is a lady present, so I will leave you with this" he slid the edge of the sword along the man's left cheek, leaving a bright red gash in its trail "and this" he repeated the action of the right side "to remember your actions by." With this, he swept Serena into a tight hug. As soon as he did this, she knew she would be safe, and broke down crying. Carefully he guided her back to the location of the others. All conversation stopped when he brought her in. Everyone remaining from their party jumped up, but Arthur spoke first. "Lancelot, what the hell happened?!" The knight dutifully relayed the situation as he had found it, with Serena adding a bit at the beginning. The jealous look on Darien's face was almost missed by all, but Gwin caught it, and elbowed Mina. The two of them nodded at each other and then moved to take Serena away from Lancelot. He just tightened his grip, causing Darien's scowl to deepen. "Relax, Lance! We're just gonna take her back to our quarters to get some rest." Mina chided lightly. He released her to her friends' capable hands. Soon everyone went back to their rooms, one common thought on their minds: what could have happened if Lancelot had not found Serena in time?  
  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@} Well, that's it for chapter 6! This part goes out to those of you asked for more scenes with a jealous Darien in them. I know, I know: "Royalty staying at a lowly inn with commoners?" but hey, it made the story work! And if anyone says differently, Lita'll come after ya! *L* I'm STILL considering adding a 2b at a later date to show when Lancelot actually challenged Darien. What do you think? It's all up to you! PLEASE tell me what you want to read! Send all comments, flames, ideas, etc. to calli_thaala@yahoo.com or sailah_vega@hotmail.com Oh, you probably know this already, but FANFIC AUTHORS LIVE OFF MAIL! MAIL ME (AND ANY OTHER AUTHOR YOU'VE READ!) It shows that we are appreciated and it REALLY means a lot to us! Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 7

Another Time Chapter 7  
by Sailor Vega   
calli_thaala@yahoo.com  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
Non story stuff:   
  
  
GOMEN NASAI for the oh SO LONG break from writing! I got caught up in SO MUCH STUFF that this really got put on the back burner, then I forgot a vital piece that is absolutely necessary, and JUST REMEMBERED IT! *L* But that's alright! I'm back for good now! (I hope!) Feel honored, oh wonderful readers! I was gonna put this off for a while and memorize Hamlet's "To be or not to be..." speech for English, but I was checking my mail at school (tsk tsk, I know!) and I read an E-mail from ~Andrea~ which persuaded me to write something! Thanks to EVERYONE that has written me about this fic! It really does mean a LOT to me! But I'm not here to go on forever with ANs, so I'll go ahead and get started. OH! And this is another PG or PG-13 (it IS a continuation of the themes from the last chapter, and you were warned then...) OH! And I'm writing another fic (two actually...) but I'm not gonna post 'em 'til I'm done with them, so be on the look out for "For Destiny's Sake" and "I Try." I might send in the first piece of each so I can hear what ya'll think of 'em. Well, I will DEFINITELY stop rambling now! So, without further ado, I present to you Another Time: Chapter 7  
*denotes thought*  
{denotes action}  
"denotes speech"  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@} Pretty Page Break  
~~denotes specifics of scene change~~  
(denotes something the author says to YOU, my DEAR reader!)  
%%denotes flash back%%  
  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}  
~~MYSTERIOUS DARK PLACE~~  
  
A lone figure huddled against a tree, shivering as the frigid wind swiftly enshrouded him, cursing the one who had caused him to be expulsed from the inn. Yes, if only that stupid servant of the king hadn't shown up, he would have been able to claim that perfect specimen for himself. Instead, the only reminders he had of the encounter were deep crimson lines of abashment running along his cheeks... and deep through his heart. No matter, the physical marks would heal quickly, if he wished them to. After all, thanks to his new allies he was now a powerful mage capable of conquering the likes of Merlin. And the wench was of no consequence; he preferred her lady cousin more. His new friends had promised him the Queen and all of England. All his cohorts wanted in return for these was the girl. Besides, the scars gave him a rugged, powerful appearance. Yes, those marks of shame might just serve him later on. Mordred shivered as the wind picked up and, with one last glance at the glowing inn, began his long trek into the dark, desolate night which soon enveloped him.  
  
~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@}~~~~~~`,~~~~{@} Well, that's it for chapter 7! What do you think so far? Do ya hate it, love it, what? And where do YOU think the story should go? It's all up to you! PLEASE tell me what you want to read! (and I'll see if it fits into the story line.) Send all comments, flames, ideas, etc. to calli_thaala@yahoo.com or sailah_vega@hotmail.com Oh, you probably know this already, but FANFIC AUTHORS LIVE OFF MAIL! MAIL ME (AND ANY OTHER AUTHOR YOU'VE READ!) It shows that we are appreciated and it REALLY means a lot to us! Thanks! 


End file.
